


Ever since the first Dance

by the_milky_way



Series: 25 Days of Buck and Eddie [16]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Athena knows too, Dancing, Eddie takes the first step, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Maddie knows best, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Prompt Fic, Slow Dancing, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/pseuds/the_milky_way
Summary: It had been one of his favorite things to do, when he was little, to dance with her. To step onto her feet and be moved around the room like it was the most fun thing she could imagine. Their laughter had filled the house when it had been empty and silent otherwise.or:Buck is dancing with Maddie when Christopher cuts in... and then Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 25 Days of Buck and Eddie [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036098
Comments: 28
Kudos: 377
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Ever since the first Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 16:
> 
> "Dance"

Maddie smiles at him, in that serene way that tells him she is feeling good. Athena and Bobby’s garden is all lit up with fairy lights and torches, giving it some kind of eerie but nice glow. They had come out here to catch a breath, to excuse themselves from conversations for a little while. It is the last time they would see each other until after the holidays. What with Maddie spending them with Chim and his family, Buck being under strict order from Abuela to show up at her house. He isn’t crazy enough to go against her orders. Even Eddie had to admit that there is no way Buck could get out of it. Buck simply doesn’t want to back out even if he could.

Soft music is coming from the speakers on the deck, something poppy but christmassy. Buck had been swaying with the tune for a while already. It felt soothing, homey and sort of like a memory from when they were younger.

“Are you really okay with the plans for the holidays? I know Chim invited you,” Maddie asks when there is a lull in their conversation about the brownies Eddie brought and had valiantly tried to defend in front of Athena. Which had been a rather amusing sight earlier, since Buck knows those brownies are very good, were really made by Eddie and are not spiked at all, thank you very much. Buck had overseen the process of making them so he should know.

“I’m good, Maddie. Promise. I don’t want to be the odd one out this year. And I have plans myself. I won’t be alone. You don’t have to worry about that.”

Buck smiles when his sister just looks at him, all knowing and curious. He hasn’t told her about Abuela’s demand yet. The questions would come the second he did and Buck isn’t in the mood for those. Not when he feels this good, this settled, this at home with everything like he hasn’t in a while. He doesn’t need Maddie to question that even if her intentions are good and all. So to forego any questioning of any kind Buck pulls Maddie into his arms and starts swaying her with the music. It had been one of his favorite things to do, when he was little, to dance with her. To step onto her feet and be moved around the room like it was the most fun thing she could imagine. Their laughter had filled the house when it had been empty and silent otherwise.

Maddie giggles when he turns her slowly, moves to the tune still coming from the speakers. He is careful of her bump but holds her close nonetheless. This is part of the Christmas spirit he had missed out on for years. Dancing with his sister under the decorations, happy just to be, to have her in his life.

Buck doesn’t know how long they sway like this, move across the deck and underneath the fairy lights. But it must have been a while since the next thing he hears is Christopher coming out to join them.

“Can I dance with you?”

“Of course, superman. Who do you wanna dance with?” Buck asks as he gently steps away from Maddie, prepared to move either way depending on Chris’ answer. The smile the boy sends them makes his heart almost burst with all the warmth and happiness this ignites in him.

“Both. But first with aunt Maddie. Wanna say hello to the baby. If.. if that’s okay?”

The mischievous glint in Maddie’s eyes sort of scares him a little. His sister can be devious if she wants to be.

“It is totally okay, Christopher. You can say hello to your cousin,” Maddie says with a wide smile and a wink towards Buck.

He should never have admitted to any kind of non-platonic feelings for his best friend infront of her. Maddie and him haven’t had much time to talk about it lately but Buck knows she would use any chance to tease him about it. Buck has been head over heels in love with Eddie for god knows how long. And Maddie wants him to be happy, so she can be a little pushy at times.

He himself can’t even pinpoint when everything shifted. The exact moment when he fell in love. He can only determine the moment he realized it. Because who knew that someone telling him they trust no one more with their child than him would be so eye-opening? So yeah, Buck has been living with that knowledge for more than a year now. And as he is watching Maddie putting Christopher on her shoes and guiding him through the movements, he doesn’t mind it that much. He watches his sister laughing with the boy as if there isn’t anything better in the world, Buck thinks he can go on living with the knowledge that his heart is irrevocably attached as long as he can have this in his life. Those people, Eddie included of course, mean everything to him.

“Wanna dance, too?”

Buck startles a little at the voice so close to him, having been so caught up watching Maddie and Chris. Eddie’s little smirk tells him it has been intentional. The fairlights above them sway in the light breeze, twinkle with each movement. Eddie almost looks a little ethereal in this kind of light.

“Are you asking?”

This would move past anything he’d ever done with his friends. But then he has never had a best friend like Eddie before either. So what does he know? Maybe that is what best friends do? Dance with each other? Yeah, no. Not even in his most oblivious state can Buck justify that and ignore it at the same time. So Eddie is asking him to dance.

“Yes, Buck. I am asking if you want to dance with me.”

“Uh…,” He actually is sort of speechless.

“You don’t have to, of course. Just a simple offer.” Eddie doesn’t look upset but resigned. Like he expected to be turned down.

“I want to.”

“Okay.”

If he hadn’t been watching closely Buck would have missed the slight relaxation of Eddie’s shoulders, the minor turn up of his lips and the little spark of excitement in his eyes. But he has been watching and he sees it all.

He pulls Eddie close then, like he did with Maddie before. Just different this time. Closer even. One arm draped around his shoulders, the other hand holding on to Eddie’s hip - their movements slow, tentative at first but in time with the tune. Christopher’s giggles aren’t subtle, neither are Maddie’s. The audible click of a camera makes him roll his eyes at Eddie only to receive one back. Their friends and family are idiots, all of them. They love them anyway.

Buck ducks his head a little to lean against Eddie’s temple. And as they press closer they continue to slowly move around the garden to a music that sounds considerably more romantic than it did before.

“So… just to be perfectly clear. This isn’t some elaborate why to strengthen our friendship, right? Because if so, I seem to have missed a lot when it comes to human interaction.” It is only mumbled against Eddie’s skin where they are pressed together but Eddie hears him anyway.

The laugh is infectious, and makes him snort as well.

“No. Buck. I’m pretty sure this is me coming on to you.”

“Pretty sure?”

“Well, if it goes sideways I could still blame the mulled wine or a bet.” Eddie says with another one of those soft laughs of his that cause goosebumps all along Buck’s skin. Their movements are slow but constant, swaying back and forth across the deck. A glance over Eddie’s shoulder shows that Chris is now seated on a garden chair with Maddie right beside him. Other than that they are alone again.

“Won’t go sideways, Eds.”

“Good.”

Simple words and nothing more but Buck is sure they both know they are on the same page. Buck shifts a little, steps fully into Eddie’s circle of arms and sighs in content when Eddie strengthens his hold. They gently rock like this, in their own bubble, ignoring everyone and everything beyond that. It isn’t really dancing anymore as it is moving on the same wavelength. Maybe even finally moving into something inherently them. Something they might have been drifting toward since the beginning and have only realized now.

Buck never really dared to really hope for this something, never thought this would go beyond friendship one day. He had settled for the one option where he has Eddie and Christopher in his life - not daring to be brave and jeopardize it. Eddie had, though. Eddie had dared to be brave.

There is still so much to talk about, to clear up. For now though, dancing under the fairy lights in Bobby and Athena’s garden is what they were doing. And if there are gentle lips pressing promises into warm skin where they meet the soft corner of another mouth, then it’s just another logical step along the way.

“Boys? Sorry to interrupt. But we have the late-night cake ready, if you want some,” Athena announces from the patio door, smile too knowing and just as mischievous as Maddie’s had been.

“Not that you aren’t sweet enough as you are.” There is even a wink.

Buck shakes his head, dares a glance around and realizes that they’d been alone for real out here. Maddie and Christopher having apparently had enough of their moment had joined the others inside again. When he looks back at Eddie, still in his arms somehow, he knows the fond look is reflected on his own face. Family, all of them.

“Cake then?”

“You know me too well.”

“That. And I am afraid of the deathglare we’ll receive if we don’t make sure that Chris is one of the first to be allowed a piece,” Eddie answers with a fond laugh, grabbs Buck’s hand and leads him inside.

They both try to pretend that the cheers and whistles were for the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what this is, one of my friends said they want to see Buck and Eddie dancinger under fairy lights. So there you go.
> 
> Thank you A.  
> <3


End file.
